When I wasn't a Time Sweeper
by Silver FoxWolf
Summary: Scamp writes about himself and his history,which reveals the events that happened before he became a Time Sweeper.


**Hey people! This is my first fanfic ever! In other words,the start of my writing journey here on ! R&R but please try not to flame me! Ok, so here my OC Scamp writes about himself and some of his past. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Blinx and all other related characters and locations are owned by Artoon and Microsoft. All other materials are mine,including Scamp. **

* * *

Since you are reading this, I assume that you wanna a bit more about me. Well, I've not much to do right now, so I'll be obliged to introduce myself. And alongside that, I'll just provide some information on my work and workplace.

My name is Scamp. I'm 20 years of age, born on the 18th of October. Believe it or not, I'm a cat. A tomcat to be precise. I have a short-furred pelt, of which the colour is dark sapphire-blue streaked with white. The fur around my muzzle is also white. My eyes are amber, and some say that it'll look like fire when the light hits "the right spot". I don't know, they just said it and I agreed. It doesn't really mean anything to me… at least, I think it doesn't. Back to my introduction…

Now where do I live? Er… I don't really know, but I currently reside in the boundaries of the Time Factory. What is a Time Factory and why I don't know about my residence, you ask? I… I'll cover that in a while. Ok, so I work as a Time Sweeper. Before you even think of asking, Time Sweepers are so-called special agents that help to monitor and maintain the flow of time. The base of operations is the Time Factory, located outside of time and all worlds. Here, operators aid in monitoring the condition of every world, and sometimes send Sweepers to check for any problems. If any disruptions are found in the timeline or worlds are under the prospect of danger, we teleport there with our team to clear up the mess and fix whatever damage was done. It may sound easy, but you won't survive even for a whisker if you're inexperienced. That's where the Academy comes in.

The Academy is in charge of training for cats who have just joined the team of Sweeper agents. They take in new students every two to three years and filter them out through a variety of tests to ensure they meet the standards that has been laid down by the CEO. I know this because I was once a trainee myself, and I'm actually one of the few Sweepers to oversee the training. Double the tiredness, darn it…

Anyway, I'm the leader of Team Ripper Tigers, consisting of Arthur, Hervey and Fisher as my initial members and Joseph, Maxwell, Morgan and Tyler as the back-up/in-training. I picked the initial members as so because I found them both friendly and capable. They gladly accepted me as their leader. Did I tell you we are a veteran team of Sweepers? Yeah we are, like Team Blinx and many other teams before us. Sadly, the team was named a veteran team after the death of one of our comrades, and for that, I don't know whether to grieve or jump for joy. No seriously, can you imagine knowing that you're a veteran , the highest Sweeper rank, but it was achieved at the cost of your friend's death? Oh, what would you know? You weren't there when I was…

Okay, so somehow I haven't mentioned one bit about my family. Well truth be told… I don't exactly have one. I know it's a hard thing to believe but I'm not lying. In fact, my birth family left me when I was about a month old. Miraculously, someone found me and took me in, but I just can't remember who that person is. And I can only recall bits and pieces of my childhood, until I tried to find out the missing portion of my life for the past few years. Each time I got close, the answer would melt away and I would end up tearing apart the room in frustration. All I know is that my adoptive family departed, leaving me in the care of an elderly cat, after sending me to a normal school, which was a really depressing thing to hear. So I grew up, and received a small gift from my caretaker. It was a letter from my adoptive family, telling me that if they were still around, they'd be proud of me. Then I saw it.

A sort of ticket attached to the back of the letter. Another note (I don't know how, just read!) was stuck on the ticket. It said,

_'We watched you when you were younger, fiddling around with your toys and sometimes fixing the broken ones on your own. The most interesting part was that you showed a fascination for all things related to time, as you kept pestering us questions on how time works and what not. We know that by the time you are advanced in reading and writing, we won't be there to guide you further; the purpose of this letter is to show you the way for the last time. We want you to get a job as a Time Sweeper. Their base is the Time Factory, which is located outside of time and all worlds. Don't worry on how to get there, Mr. Ronald will help you with that. Take care and good luck, son'_

Wow, what a family I have. Leaving me some weird note asking me to be something I never even heard of. But I did as I was told, saying what seemed to be my final goodbye to my caretaker before a group of cats clad in uniformed colours came to pick me up.

And it all comes back down to this. I've been searching for my adoptive family for years, wondering where they had gone and why they left. No one knew, not even my closest friends who had been working here before I was declared as a Time Sweeper.

What's even better is that they finally found a bloodline match. Guess where my "real" family is? All the way in Pinsville! The family name was Chippinski, making my last name Chippinski as well. But I sort of liked it. The next problem was to confirm the family ties and the best way was to make me go meet them. Oh for the love of… Never mind. Yeah I went to meet that family of mine. They seemed guilt-stricken and glum when I arrived, but I took no heed of their reaction. Strake, my supposed cousin, asked me quite a handful of questions regarding myself… Trust me, you do not wanna hear all that we said.

All that family stuff was several years back. I've been too caught up with enough duties that I hardly have time to write a letter to the Chippinskis back "home", Home… hey, I have a home now! Awesome! Bah, I can think about that later. My thoughts were still fixed on my life before my Time Sweeper years. Even now, I'm still trying to find the family that adopted me. Many told me to let it go, but I refused. As long as I don't know who they are, I'll never stop searching…

… even if I had to die for it…

-Scamp Chippinski

* * *

**That's all for now! So review on what you think. If you wish to use any of my characters,please ask me. But there's a rule: You are NOT ALLOWED to represent them in ways that I find stupid or unreasonable! To clarify that,please either PM me or say it through review. Thank you!**


End file.
